yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Thevmedia Tower
List of tenants of Thevmedia Tower The ones that no company has occupied yet are vacant and can be occupied at any time. On floor 99, Zoo Airlines and Thevmedia have a few offices, and on floor 2, kkrillepapa AB is said to have a few offices. A company or television channel can choose if the company should be on multiple floors, like what Thevmedia did. They can also "share with other companies" (start offices on a floor that a company is already using), but retired companies will retain their rights to the floor unless they come back. * 367-201: Mentioned in private document Additional floors by Thevmedia. * 200: Thevmedia * 199: ---- * 198: ---- * 197: ---- * 196: ---- * 195: ---- * 194: ---- * 193: ---- * 192: ---- * 191: ---- * 190: ---- * 189: Sei no Taki Za Ma Ryu Ltd. * 188: ---- * 187: ---- * 186: ---- * 185: ---- * 184: ---- * 183: ---- * 182: ---- * 181: ---- * 180: ---- * 179: ---- * 178: ---- * 177: ---- * 176: ---- * 175: ---- * 174: ---- * 173: ---- * 172: ---- * 171: Love Bombs Org. Ltd. * 170: ---- * 169: ---- * 168: ---- * 167: ---- * 166: ---- * 165: ---- * 164: XC * 163: ---- * 162: ---- * 161: ---- * 160: ---- * 159-136: Elevator floors * 135: ---- * 134: XC * 133: ---- * 132: ---- * 131: Nlm A/s * 130: ---- * 129: ---- * 128: Tha Illagal Gamas * 127: ---- * 126: ---- * 125: ---- * 124: XC * 123: ---- * 122: XC * 121: ---- * 120: ---- * 119: Safe floor * 118: Safe floor * 117: Safe floor * 116: Safe floor * 115: XC * 114: Thevmedia * 113: ---- * 112: Safe floor * 111: Thevmedia * 110: ---- * 109: Regular Neutral * 108: ---- * 107: Thevmedia Operating System Development Division * 106: ---- * 105: Thevmedia Company Division 1 * 104: ---- * 103: ---- * 102: Avec Zála Ltd. * 101: ---- * 100: Thevmedia * 99: Zoo Airlines, Thevmedia * 98: Thevmedia * 97: ---- * 96: Unired * 95: Mania Glace * 94: ---- * 93: Speed Jr. * 92: Thevmedia * 91: Thevmedia * 90: Simgis * 89: Thevmedia * 88: Mjau TV, Mjau TV Kattomten, Mjau TV Mistmasten, Mjau TV Kattviken, HEI TV * 87: Gë Kapl Vesä TV * 86: Ficrosoft TV Group * 85: Thevmedia * 84: Grimun * 83: Thevmedia * 82: ---- * 81: Aïsi Nationale Télèvïsíönërãn, Aïsi Haidien Télèvïsíönërãn * 80: ---- * 79: ---- * 78: Thevmedia Studios * 77: Niceländescsh TV * 76: Thevmedia Movies * 75: TVK News Corporation * 74: Jaka Broadcasting Television * 73: REST TV * 72: Friendly Ally * 71: New NRK * 70: Thevmedia * 69: Thevmedia * 68: ---- * 67: G_-_TV, S_-_TV * 66: Kattus Cars * 65: Zochina Cars * 64: Thevmedia * 63: Thevmedia * 62: Kamrusinest TV * 61: Dzechslovakeia Televisione * 60: ---- * 59: War'o Landëin Teinveine, Piton'o TV * 58: ---- * 57-29: Elevator floors * 28: mount gems telivison (partially) * 27: ---- * 26: Vabam News * 25: Thevmedia * 24: Sizen TV * 23: ---- * 22: Nordöstra företaget * 21: Kinguk * 20: Thica * 19: Zaz, ZAZ MACROMEDIA, Zaz Microgold * 18: Audio Tree, HaldCom * 17: Falska Spel * 16: ---- * 15: McCat, Thevmedia Software * 14: Supermanit, Zoo Airlines Games * 13: Kristian AB * 12: McHazburger's * 11: ---- * 10: Unigreen * 9: MAMMA MI * 8: ---- * 7: Thevmedia * 6: ---- * 5: Thevmedia * 4: ---- * 3: ---- * 2: kkrillepapa AB * 1: Thevmedia * 0: Thevmedia * L: Thevmedia * C: Thevmedia